Pegasus Bridge
Pegasus Night is the ninth Call of Duty level. Walkthrough The following sections are a walkthrough. A Note Despite what the mission briefing tells you, the Lee-Enfield is a better gun for the mission than the Bren. While you can give suppressing fire, it's much faster to simply take out enemies from a distance with the Enfield, then rush the area with the Bren. Getting Started You'll spawn in a rickety glider. After a few seconds you'll be on the ground. When you get on the ground, get close enough so that you see the bunker, but none of the guards spot you. Take out your Lee-Enfield and shoot the middle MG42 gunner (the Enfield has better accuracy than the Bren). Don't try to take out the gunner on the left, because he'll respawn until you get closer to the bunker. When the middle gunner is down, take a right and begin walking to the bridge while crouched. When you get close to the mini-bridge, scan the area for two troops near the bunker and take them out. One of them has an MP44 that'll make your life hell if you don't take him out. When you get closer to the bunker's behind, take out your Bren or M1911, because you'll be firing enemies at close quarters. If there is a cluster of enemies in or near the mud pit behind the bunker, throw a grenade at them, then clean up the survivors with whatever weapon you have out. Go inside and clean out the bunker. If you need some health, take a left from where the stairs take you, and you'll find two large medikits sitting on a crate. Image:pnspawn.png|Spawn Image:pnbunkerattack.png|Where you should attack the bunker. Image:pnbunkerrightside.png|On the bunker's right side. Image:pnbunkerinside.png|Inside the bunker. The Other Side Get out of the bunker and take a left to go to the large bridge. your allies will already be taking out the troops across the bridge, but you'll need to help out. From the front of the bridge on your side, take a right until you get to the guardhouse. Take out your Enfield, and begin sniping enemies. There are three medium medikits on the left side of the room if you need them. When you team begins advancing, follow them and wipe out the rest of the troops on both sides. Troops will be spawning in from the right side, beyond the trench past the fence, and on the left side, in the little park. Image:pnguardhouse.png|Firing from the guardhouse. Image:pnspawnleft.png|The left enemy respawn point. Image:pnspawnright.png|The right enemy respawn point. The Tank After about a minute of troop-killing, a tank will appear in the very back of the map. You'll have to find Price in order to continue. From the sandbags on the other side of the bridge, take a left and you'll find him leaning against a wall. When you get close, he'll tell you that you need to have the combat engineer Mills activate a Flak Gun in order to take out the tank. From Price's location, take a right and go forward. You'll find Mills near a fence, fighting off some troops. Walk up to him and press the Use key. He'll lead you to the Flak Gun and activate it. Once it's up, aim the center of the crosshair at the tank, and fire. It'll go down. Image:pnprice.png|Price's location. Image:pnmills.png|Mills' location Image:pnflak.png|Using the Flak gun. Cleaning up After taking out the tank, you'll need to get rid of the rest of the troops in the area. There's usually around 15 or so, and your allies can get rid of them by themselves. Once all the troops are down, you'll exit the map. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iRV6HdUS5Gs&feature=PlayList&p=26F63F2CBE593B8D&index=10 Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels